Victoria and James: the untold story
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: What happened with Victoria and James before they were killed by the Cullens? Well, here it is! dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! I just write paradies of it... R


**HOLA! This is my first Twilight Fanfic! It includes James and Victoria: The untold story...it starts with them meeting the Cullens, but finishes with the past. I will maybe include 5 to 7 chapts...idk yet...R&R!**

I sat under the great oak, my knees up and my arms wrapped around them. The moon shone above us, casting a shadow umong the forest. My mate, Victoria, paced around me and Laurent, braiding her hair while she walked. Beside me, Laurent stared up at the moon. His mouth was barely open, but I could see his fangs glisnening. My blonde hair sat neatly on my scalp, barely shifting because of the wind. Laurent's thick black hair rested gently on his shoulders, flowing in the wind. I gazed into the forest, licking my lips hungrily. Victoria pranced around us, still braiding her thick red hair.

"Come on, Victoria. We haven't eaten for weeks. I'm starving," I puoted, my eyes glaring at Victoria.

Victoria looked at me, her hands swiftly braiding her hair. "Do you want me to look hiddious?" She yowled, her eyes confused and joking.

I stood up and stretched my arms behind my back. "You'll look better even if your bald."

**Oh yeah, this is from James Pov...Btw is you didnt notice yet**

"I can't believe you picture me bald!" With that, Victoria tied her braid and lept at me. I bolted away, racing through the trees. I heard Victoria racing after her, and following her was Laurent. As I raced through the trees, I kept my ears and nose ready for any signs of food.

Victoria leapt at me and held me down. Laurent slowed down behind her.

"What?" I pondered as my two friends stared out into the forest.

"Vampires," Laurent answered, his voice uneasy. "They have a human."

I pricked my ears, but I couldn't smell of hear them. "Where? How many?"

Victoria got up and put out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. I brought her close, making sure she was safe.

"At least 5, maybe 7 vampires." Victoria whimpered, pulling me tight.

"Come on. Lets see if their willing to give us the human," I said, ready to race away. But Laurent stopped me, he pulled me back and glared at me.

"We have to be welcome, this is their territory we're in." I rolled my eyes as he went on. "James, remember? We're also trying to be vegetarins."

"No! You are trying to! I will always feast on humans!" I scowled, anger building up in me.

"Shhh James. Calm down," Victoria grabbed my face, pulling me down to her height. "We can't risk a fight now that we're starving and weak." She stroked my cheek. I felt warm from her gentle touch and I nodded reluctently. I followed Laurent and my mate deeper into the forest, deeper into unknow territory.

As we raced through the forest, I clenched and unclenched my hands, angry at Laurent. Soon enough, we slowed down and I spotted eight shadows in a clearing. They stood in a line, ready and calm. I slowed to a stop behind Laurent and Victoria stopped beside me, her eyes staring deep into the line. Behind the line of vampires, stood a human. I lurched forward excitedly. Laurent grabbed my arm and jerked me backwards.

He glared at me angryliy and I glared back. He shook his head angrily. I looked away at Victoria. Her braid had become undone. Now it was beautifly flowing in the wind, like hot fire flaming. I smiled at her and she smiled back, stroking my cheek. All three of us stepped towards the other vampires.

The oldest one bowed to us. "Welcome to our territory. This is my family. My wife Esme and our children. Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice. Edward and Bella, and I'm Carlisle. What do you seek from us?" The vampire asked politely. In his bright amber eyes, I noticed protection and fear coming from them. I growled. He considers the human his family! How pathetic. The one known as Edward moved in front of the human protectivly. I glared at him. I'm hungry! I need food, why doesn't he eat the human instead of harvesting it?!

Edward glared at me and growled. I stepped back. He can read minds! Oh, this would be intresting. I though dirty thoughts. I imagined being behind her, sinking my fangs into her neck. I would pull back and she would fall, dead while I gloated and licked the blood of my fangs.

Edward leaped forward and tackled me. Victoria screamed and pushed Edward off me. I lunged for Bella, my eyes hungry and determined. Laurent stepped between me and the human. He dipped his head.

"I'm sorry for James. We are all hungry and I guess the smell of blood has set him off." Laurent apoligized and Carlisle glared at me. His family followed, but Edward growled at me and bared his fangs. I smiled and kissed Victoria. She stumbled from shock but soon kissed me eagerly. I ignored Laurents protests. I kept kissing my mate, starting to become lusted. Victoria pushed me aside and gasped. I smiled and stared at the blonde vampire. She stared back at me and smiled sadly. The big vampire next to her glared at me. Her mate, Emmett, stood in front of her, protectivly.

Ha! These vampires were stupid! I saw Edward lean into Carlisle's ear, murmuring something quickly. But Carlisle shook his head.

"You may stay and hunt for one day, but one step towards my family, you will be banished from ever hunting here again..." Edward growled, his eyes gliming. As I stared across the line of vampires, I noticed all of their eyes were gleaming amber, exept for the humans.


End file.
